The present invention was originally developed to solve a longstanding problem among quilters, specifically the drafting of the framework for a Mariner's Compass star pattern. The drafting of a Mariner's Compass pattern using currently known methods is a laborious, time-consuming project. The results are often difficult to replicate unless the person drafting the pattern is highly skilled at technical drawing. Among quilters this desirable pattern is generally considered to be difficult to draft as there are many steps and several tools involved in creating the final pattern. The process requires absolute precision and a very high level of skill using a compass.
Typical problems encountered while using a compass, such as slippage, are compounded by the other steps necessary to successfully draw the framework. The person drafting this pattern must draft two perfect circles of different diameters, one exactly centered within the other. They then must draw lines converging at specific angles in the center of these circles. This can make the pattern frustrating to draft even for the most careful artist.
The traditional method for drafting the simplest version of a Mariner's Compass star, with rays formed in multiples of four, is to draft an absolutely perfect square and then find the perfect center by intersecting diagonal, horizontal and vertical lines. The star is then drafted by placing a compass point precisely at the intersection of these lines and drawing two or more perfect, concentric circles. Subsequent lines may then be drawn from this foundational framework to create stars of varying sizes and with varying numbers of points. Even the slightest error at any stage of drafting the framework creates an inferior and often unusable pattern. It is not uncommon for quilters drafting this framework to make many attempts at this time-consuming process before producing a usable pattern. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide an improved method for easily drawing the framework for a Mariner's Compass star pattern.
Few practical options exist for quilters to produce star patterns by any other means. Paper patterns and rigid plastic templates exist; however, these limit the drafter to tracing the predetermined size and scope of the preprinted stars or templates. The template sets are for specific sized Mariner's Compass star patterns and require many pieces of different sizes and shapes to create even one star. Therefore, these patterns and templates do not solve the problem of freely drafting stars of any size and shape.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved techniques for providing a tool that simplifies the process of drafting the Mariner's Compass star framework pattern, guarantees precision, and offers flexibility in sizing and patterning options.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.